


Cuddle Crusher

by maxiswriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chubby Remus Sanders, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: In which Remus is a cuddle monster and Virgil has to resign himself to an afternoon spent squished under his boyfriend. Not that he'd have it any other way, mind you.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	Cuddle Crusher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesirensong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/gifts).



> Some Dukexiety fluff I wrote for my boyfriend, ft. some good Chubby Remus Agenda. I hope you like it!!

There were a lot of things Virgil loved about Remus.

He loved his smile, bright and dangerous and able to make Virgil's heart skip a beat every time he saw it

He loved his creativity, wild and unrestrained, so different from his brother's and yet incredible all the same because to made Remus _Remus_.

He loved his laugh, loud and boisterous and a little high-pitched that always devolved in squeaks and snorts every time Virgil managed to slip in one of those deadpan, dry remarks Remus seemed to love so much -every time he managed to make Remus laugh like that, Virgil felt a surge of pride fill his chest, his lips tugging upwards against his control as Remus rolled around on the floor.

And last but not least, Virgil absolutely adored how soft and warm Remus was, perfect for entire days spent cuddling either in bed or on the couch during the long, cold winter days. Virgil loved resting his head on Remus' stomach or thighs, sighing in contentment as the extra chubbiness only made snuggles even more comfortable.

Yeah, Remus was loud, unfiltered and could often come off as abrasive. But he was also sweet, soft and considerate, and Virgil wouldn't change any of that for the world.

No, wait. Actually, there was one _tiny_ little thing he'd change, now that he thought about it. That is, Remus' peculiar habit of randomly rolling onto Virgil, pressing him on the designated surface of the day -bed, couch, floor, kitchen counter, you name it Remus had squished Virgil onto it at least once.

Like right now, for example, with Remus' sudden weight falling onto Virgil with no warning whatsoever.

Virgil distinctly felt the air being knocked -or in this case, pressed- out of his lungs with a small wheeze, his phone accidentally slipping out of his fingers as he aimlessly tried to squirm and push his way out of Remus' soft but very firm grip.

"Dude, get off!" he exclaimed, trying to wiggle his way out, "come on, you're gonna squish me!"

Remus simply cackled, easily countering Virgil's attempts at freedom -not a difficult thing to do, since he was quite tall and difficult to move while Virgil was relatively short and skinny, and therefore as light as a feather.

"Nah, I don't think I will," he chirped, shuffling around a little to make himself more comfortable. "I'm pretty content, actually! Might just stay here for the next few hours."

"Remuuuuus!" Virgil whined, giving his boyfriend's shoulder a firm shove -not that it made Remus budge much, but it was the thought that counted.

"Sorry not sorry, my little spider!" Remus grinned, leaving an obnoxious kiss on Virgil's cheek. "I guess you'll just have to embrace the cuddle crusher."

Virgil sputtered, trying to act all offended -but the grin tugging at his lips was not something he could have hidden even if he tried, and it was clear he didn't mind the pressure and attention at all.

"You're the worst, Rem," he groaned good-naturedly, grinning up at his boyfriend with an amused grin -which Remus promptly reciprocated, leaning down to steal a soft, sweet kiss before nuzzling his face in the hollow of Virgil's neck.

"And yet, you love me," he chuckled, leaving a small, feather-like kiss on the skin there.

Virgil hummed in contentment, his smile turning softer around the edges as he raised a hand to idly card his fingers through Remus' hair.

"That I do, Rem. That I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) or join my [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/jswxCA7) to hear me cry at three in the morning bc I can't write for shit, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
